Coming Home
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Seven years later...what happens when Paige returns to Degrassi and has to confront Dean all over again?
1. Prologue

Author's note I don't own the characters of DCS, I just use them for my own entertainment. I know this chapter was short, but I needed to set up a plot, which will be developed more very soon. I promise...all chapters will be more interesting! Please read and review!   
  
"What's up guys and girlys! Party girl Paige is back with your top requested video of the day, but before we get to that, let's take a look at yesterday's number one." Paige Michalchuk spoke into the camera as though she were speaking to her best friend. She got through the last six minutes of her show smoothly and disappeared into her dressing room.   
  
Paige sighed and flopped down on her fuzzy purple chair. Sitting on her make-up table was a stack of envelopes. She loved this. She had only been at MTV for three months and already the fan mail was piling up. She flipped through them checking for anything that might look interesting. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw one with a return address of Toronto.   
  
Right after graduation, Paige had moved from Toronto and hadn't looked back. Things hadn't ever really seemed right after that incident in grade 8 with Dean. She had recovered and moved on, yes, but she had always felt as though she needed to get out of there. That she couldn't breathe there.   
  
So as soon as she could, Paige moved to the United States. For awhile she lived in Los Angeles, trying to pursue her music career, but that didn't work out well. So a year ago she moved to New York and started studying fashion at NYU, but became bored of that and on a whim, entered a contest MTV was having for new VeeJays. And finally, Paige was a happy girl.  
  
Paige realized that the hand holding the envelope was shaking. Taking a deep breath, she tore it open and read the piece of paper.  
  
Dear Paige,   
  
I haven't talked to you in forever and didn't know how to get a hold of you so hopefully you get this. In 2 weeks Degrassi Community Schools is having a party in honor of Mr. Simpson's 10th year of teaching. Everyone's going to be there, and we would all like to see you there. If you can, get back to me soon. I miss you girl!  
  
Love, Hazel  
  
Paige stared at the letter for a moment. Go back to Degrassi? She smiled as she thought of Hazel and of Ashley and Spinner. She even smiled at the thought of JT. It wouldn't hurt to go back for a week, would it?   
  
Besides, she told herself. It wasn't as though her fears had anything to do with her friends or with the school.   
  
Smiling, Paige picked up her cell phone and dialed Hazel's phone number. Her friends might not know how to reach her, but she always made sure she knew how to reach them. "Hi Hazel? It's Paige. Guess what? I'm coming home." 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Once again, I own nothing Degrassi. I just use them for my entertainment.  
  
Here she was. It was two weeks later and Paige was back home. She had gotten back the night before and after catching up with her family, she had gone right to bed. Now it was the next day and she had decided to take a walk and reacquaint herself with all of her old favorite spots.   
  
It was a beautiful summer day so instead of driving, she had decided to walk. Soon enough, she found herself walking towards Degrassi Community School. It was exactly how she remembered it. She sat down on the front steps and tilted her head towards the sun. It was nice to be back, she realized. She was beginning to wonder why she had even stayed away in the first place.  
  
A yellow school bus pulled up to the corner, throwing a shadow over her face. She opened her eyes and saw it. The bus was from Bardell.   
  
"Perfect," she muttered to herself. "I'm not back five minutes and I'm reminded of Him."   
  
Him of course, being Dean. Paige closed her eyes and counted to ten in French. She didn't know why, but that was the only thing that helped keep her from reliving all of the memories. Soon enough, the bus pulled away and Paige was fine.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me?" The voice jolted Paige out of her thoughts. "Is MTV's very own Party Girl Paige sitting right in front of me?"  
  
Paige lowered her sunglasses from her eyes and stared at the guy in front of her. She looked him up and down. He was cute. There was a twinkle in his eye that she found familiar. Squinting her eyes, she pictured him in a backwards baseball hat and about 4 inches shorter than he was now.  
  
"JT?" she asked smiling. "Is that you?"  
  
"So you do remember the little people," he said smiling. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't."  
  
"You're not so little anymore, are you?" she asked standing up. She was shocked to see that JT was at least 2 inches taller than her now. "Hit a growth spurt, did you?"  
  
JT just grinned. "You look exactly the same," he said.  
  
"Well, why mess with perfection?" Paige smiled back and hugged him. "How have you been? What are you doing at DCS?"  
  
"I've been good. Spend my free time writing fan mail to beautiful MTV stars but I never hear back from them, so I decided to come back to DCS and see if Mr. Simpson could help me start a tribute webpage to my favorite girl."  
  
Paige laughed. "No really, why are you here?"  
  
JT shrugged. "Liberty and Emma are working on a tribute of some sort for Simpson and I stopped in to see if I could help. You should go in and say hi. Or are you still too good for them?"  
  
Paige tossed her hair over her shoulder. Well, I am a TV star now, you know," she said haughtily. She giggled. "I'd go in, but I have to run as it is. I'm meeting Hazel over at the coffee shop on 4th Street. Do you wanna come with?"  
  
"Yes but I can't. I should get back to work. How long are you in town for?" JT asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "I don't know yet. At least for a week. I'll talk to you later, okay? It was good seeing you again."  
  
"You too Paige." JT smiled and walked away.  
  
Paige watched him walk away. If she had known he'd turn out to be such a hottie, she might have been nicer to him way back when.  
  
Paige readjusted her sunglasses and turned around to head over to meet Hazel. She promptly crashed into someone else.  
  
"Aren't you watching where you walk?" she complained, rubbing her shoulder. "You almost knocked me down."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't see you watch where you were going either," the other guy said.  
  
Paige looked at the guy's face and laughed. "Oh my god! Spinner!"  
  
Spinner looked at her for a moment, confused. "Paige?"  
  
"Wow," she said, taking a step back to look at him. "You look great," she said honestly. She and Spinner hadn't seen each other since they finished Grade 12. They had dated from Grade 9 until Grade 11. but then things just got complicated for the both of them.  
  
Spinner opened his mouth and then shut it. He did this several times before he could finally speak. "It's been a long time," he said.  
  
"Very long time," she agreed. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good," he said. "I hear you've been doing well yourself, Little Miss MTV."  
  
Paige smiled. "I am doing good, thank you." She realized she was feeling very awkward standing there talking to Spinner. "Look, I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm running late to meet Hazel, so," her voice trailed off.  
  
"No I understand," Spinner said. "You in town for Simpson's party?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, not sure how long I'm here though."  
  
"Well, do you think maybe we could hang out sometime before you leave? Just to catch up and stuff?" When he realized he sounded like a junior high kid asking her out on a date, Spinner could have kicked himself. And hard.  
  
Paige smiled. "That'd be nice, I'd like that," she said honestly. She tilted her head to the side. "It was nice seeing you again Spin."  
  
"You too Paige. I'll get a hold of you soon." Spinner was surprised when Paige leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Paige was even more stunned that she had done it. As she walked away she realized that there might possibly still be something between her and Spinner. The question was, was that something she was ready to open herself up to?   
  
I know, I know, this one was short too. I promise...things will start to pick up tomorrow...it's just late and I'm having problems getting from Point A to Point B...if you find anything worth reviewing, suggestions are always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As usual, I didn't create anything Degrassi.  
  
"Look out!" Paige squealed before crashing into JT. They both toppled to the ground, laughing.  
  
"I thought you said you knew how to roller blade," JT said. He sat up smirking at Paige.  
  
"I do!" she insisted. "I just haven't done it in forever. 2 years to be exact. And it's hard going down hills!" She pouted. "I think I'm doing just fine."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. You're a real pro." JT stood up and helped her up. "How did we end up on this side of town anyways?"  
  
"I don't even recognize-" Paige's voice dropped. She did recognize it actually.   
  
"Paige?"  
  
She sighed and pointed to a house on the corner. "That's the house JT," she said.   
  
"What house?"  
  
She skated over to a bench and sat down. "That's where the party was. The one that I went to see Dean at."  
  
"Oh damn. Paige, I didn't know. Let's get out of here."  
  
She shook her head. "It's okay JT, I don't fall apart every single time I'm reminded of it. I promise, I'm fine. It took awhile, but I got past everything." She smiled.   
  
JT sat down next to her. "I'm glad," he said sincerely. "I just wish Dean would have gotten what he deserved."  
  
"I do too." Paige shrugged. "I waited too long though. By the time I wanted to press charges it was too late. Too much time had passed." She took a deep breath. "But it's okay. I mean, yeah, I won't lie to you, sometimes I still have nightmares, and sometimes someone will sneak up behind me and I freak out, but I deal with that. If I can sit here in front of the house where it happened, talk about it, and not burst into tears, then that's really good."  
  
JT smiled at her. "Come on," he said standing up and offering her a hand up. "Let's go see if we can run into anyone downtown."  
  
Paige laughed. "I think we'll be lucky if I don't run myself into oncoming traffic on the way there."  
  
"Well just to be safe, I'll skate nearest the road." They headed back to where they had come from.   
  
"Good thinking." They skated around for a while and JT filled Paige in on what he'd been doing for the past few years. He was working for Toby's software company, creating video games.  
  
"So tell me, did Spin freak when Toby and Kendra moved in together?" Paige asked.  
  
JT laughed. "Big time freak out. But he's used to it now, I think. I mean, he doesn't scare the crap out of Toby anymore."  
  
"Well that's good." Paige was going to say something else but realized she and JT were heading down a steep hill. "JT, you said no hills!"  
  
"Calm down! You'll be fine, just use your brake a little." JT laughed at the blonde next to him as she gripped his arm. "No don't hang on to me," he protested, "we'll both fall!"  
  
"I'm not letting go," Paige said. She giggled as one foot went the wrong way, causing her to turn into JT, causing them both once again to fall down.  
  
"That's it," JT said, laughing. "You are the worst skater I know." He tried to get up.  
  
"Hey now!" Paige pulled him back to the ground. "I'm not letting you up for saying that!" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Then this is war." JT grinned and began tickling her.   
  
"Stop!" she protested, giggling. "I give up! Surrender!" They lay there laughing, a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"Well what's going on here?"  
  
They both looked up to see Spinner standing over them. Immediately Paige felt a wave of guilt wash over her, though she didn't know why.  
  
"Hey Spin, JT here was just trying to show me how to roller blade, but as you can see, I'm not that great at it." She smiled and let Spinner help her up to her feet. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I called your house earlier and your mom said you were out. I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. Hazel, Ashley, Terri and I were going to try and get a bunch of people together to go out dancing. You should come," she offered. "I think Ashley said something about going to this club downtown that just opened last month. Been there yet?"  
  
"Club Soda? No, but I hear it's pretty cool. Yeah, maybe I'll see you there." Spinner looked at his watch. "I gotta get going though. See you later."  
  
"Bye." Paige looked over at JT. "It is getting late, I should get home soon."  
  
"Yeah," JT said. He hoped Paige didn't sense the disappointment in his voice. Why did Spinner have to show up at the worst possible times? "Yeah, I should get going too."  
  
They undid their skates and walked part of the way home together. "So are you going to come to the club tonight?" Paige asked.  
  
JT shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Paige smiled. "Well, I'd be really happy if you did." She put her hand on his arm. "Try and make it out," she said, tilting her head to one side. "I had fun this afternoon, I'll see you later."  
  
Once inside her house Paige thought about what had just happened. Had she really invited 2 guys out to the same place for the same night? She knew she and Spinner were long over, but why had she felt so guilty when he saw her with JT?  
  
And what about JT? What was it about him that made her have so much fun? He had always had a crush on her, she knew that, but he had to be over that by now, right?  
  
And just like that, a little bit of the Old Paige was back. She was already forming a plan to make sure she spent time with both guys that night and to make sure neither one of them knew what they were in for.   
  
A.N. So, which guy is the right one for Paige? And what happens when she runs into the one person she never wants to see again? I'll have the next posted either tonight or early tomorrow. As always, suggestions and criticism welcome! 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Don't own any of the characters, just like to put them in fun situations myself. And also, huge thanks for everyone who has posted reviews on this story! The suggestions are all also taken to heart too! * hugs * Also, the lyrics to the song "I Must Not Chase the Boys" aren't mine either. The song belongs to the group Play.  
  
Paige was digging through the closet in her old bedroom. She always teased her mom about never throwing anything out, but now she was glad her mom was such a packrat. After twenty minutes of searching, she found what she was looking for.   
  
Her class yearbook from Grade 12. She flipped through the pages, tracing the photographs with her fingertips. Finally, she found the picture she was looking for. It was from their prom. She and Spinner had been Prom King and Queen, as if that were a surprise to anyone. By that time, they had stopped dating, but they had always remained very close friends.  
  
Closing her eyes, Paige tried to remember exactly why she and Spinner had broken up. They were always at one extreme or the other. Either they got along fabulously, or they were fighting relentlessly. And it wasn't that they fought over important things, it was merely fighting for the sake of fighting.  
  
Like the time Paige stopped talking to Spinner for 3 days because he wouldn't go see the movie she had wanted to see. Or the time Spinner arranged it so that she had worn the same exact skirt as Ashley on the same day.  
  
Paige's eyes fell to the prom picture again. Spinner had been her date of course. She couldn't even remember if he had asked her, or if they had both just naturally assumed they would go together. Either way, it had been a wonderful night.  
  
As she turned the page a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Spinner ~ I know last night we both agreed that going back to being friends was the right thing for us to do. Or at least, I suggested it and you went along with it. I know you said you understand and feel the same way, but I still feel like I need to explain myself. You know that it's hard for me to get close to people, but I'm not sure if you know just how hard it is for me to let people get close to me. And I mean close to the real me, not the Paige everyone at school knows. You are the only person I've ever let this close to me, and I just can't bring myself to let you any closer. I don't have a real reason really, other than I'm just scared that if I do, then one day, you would hurt me. I know that's a cowardly way of looking at things, but that's the way I feel. Maybe one day you'll understand. The other thing I wanted you to know is this. I love you Spin. You're the first guy I've ever really loved and you are very special to me. Thank you for everything, Love always ~ Paige  
  
Paige folded the letter back up and slipped it back into the yearbook. She had never given it to Spinner; she had been too scared.   
  
As she kept turning the pages one more picture made her stop. She giggled out loud. It was a picture of JT, wearing a t-shirt with a picture of her face and the words 'I heart Paige' on it. He was also holding a sign that said 'Waiting for the PMS Reunion Tour'.  
  
With a sigh Paige shut the yearbook, deciding not to think about the whole Spinner/JT situation for the moment. She looked at her watch, realizing she was meeting the girls in less than 2 hours and still had to get ready.  
  
After taking a shower she stood in front of her mirror deciding what to wear. She finally decided on a probably too short denim skirt and a pink tank top that showed a lot of her midriff. All she needed now was make-up and shoes.  
  
Paige carefully applied her make-up singing along to the radio. An old Britney Spears song was on, and she turned it up louder.   
  
Finally she was ready. She slipped her feet into a pair of knee length boots and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her mom.  
  
She waited outside on the front porch for Hazel to pick her up. Soon enough, they were on the way to Club Soda.  
  
"So I ran into Spinner earlier and invited him to come out tonight," Paige said.  
  
Hazel looked at her sideways. "Thinking about hooking back up?" she asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "I also invited JT." She avoided Hazel's gaze. "What?" she asked defensively. "Both guys are friends of mine! I miss seeing them. I thought it would be fun to get a lot of people out tonight."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Hazel shook her head. "And since when does inviting an ex-boyfriend and a guy who's always been in love with you to the same place qualify as a fun time?"  
  
Paige grinned. "It's always fun," she said lightly. "Hon, as long as I'm in control of the situation what possibly could go wrong?"  
  
"Famous last words," Hazel said, pulling into a parking lot. "Wow, this place is already busy."  
  
Once inside, they realized just how busy. It took awhile, but they finally located Terri and Ashley and, to Paige's surprise, Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, how are you?" she asked, hugging him. ''It's been forever since I saw you last!" The last Paige had heard, Ashley and Jimmy were as on-again, off-again as usual, but she had thought they were off at the moment.  
  
From the looks of it though, her sources had been wrong. Jimmy smiled and offered Paige his seat. "I'm doing great," he said. "Coaching junior high basketball now. And trying to convince Ashley here to settle down already."  
  
Paige laughed. "Hey girls," she said to Ashley and Terri. As the night went on, Paige was amazed at how easily it was to fit back into her circle of friends. They laughed and drank and danced and everything was great.  
  
Spinner showed up before JT. He found the girls out on the dance floor and started dancing with them. Shortly after, the deejay started to play a slow song and he looked down at his feet and then back up at her shyly. Paige just smiled and found herself back in Spinner's arms again.  
  
"So what were you doing with JT this afternoon?" he asked.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Spinner laughed. "Yeah that's it. Jealousy."  
  
"Oh be nice. JT's a friend of mine. I didn't feel like sitting home today and he called and asked if I wanted to hang out. I had fun."  
  
"We used to have fun, didn't we Paige?"  
  
Paige looked up at Spinner. "Of course we did," she said softly. "We still do. I'm having fun right now."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the same." Spinner looked down into her eyes. "I still think about you a lot Paige. I miss you."  
  
Paige looked away. "I think about you too," she admitted. "But come on Spin, that was so long ago. We're both different people now."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." He leaned down and Paige knew he was about to kiss her. She turned her head so his kiss landed on her cheek.   
  
"Have you been drinking?" she asked lightly.  
  
Spinner shrugged. "A little bit. But I meant what I just said. And I meant to try and kiss you." He grinned. "But I should have known I would be denied."  
  
Paige smiled. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Nah. Unless you're just not kissing me back because you wish I were someone else. Someone like, oh I don't know, JT?"  
  
"You're impossible," she said lightly. The song ended and she hugged him. "Come on, I think we both need another drink." They headed back to the table.  
  
"JT, when did you get here?" she asked, seeing him at the table with the others.  
  
JT shrugged. "A few minutes ago," he said, taking a drink. He looked at Paige. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and then ordered another drink from their server. She sat down between JT and Spinner, smiling at them both.  
  
A few rounds of drinks later and the whole group of them were having a great time. Spinner and Jimmy went off to shoot a game of pool and Ashley and Hazel were in the bathroom gossiping and who knew where Terri was, so Paige pulled JT onto the dance floor, despite his protests. After a few dance songs, they were pulled into a slow dance.   
  
Paige didn't feel like talking much, she just rested her head on JT's shoulder. She felt comfortable, the way they were dancing. She hadn't felt that way in awhile, and it was a nice feeling. She wondered what JT was thinking, but before she could say anything, Hazel was next to them, pulling her away.  
  
"Paige, the deejay just announced that this hour is kareoke hour. I just signed you and Ashley and Terri up for it, you guys are first on stage."  
  
"A PMS reunion!" JT covered his mouth with his hands in mock astonishment. "We've been waiting so long for this! If only I'd have known, I'd have brought my Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens poster for you to sign!"  
  
"Shut up," Paige said laughing. "Hazel, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Hazel laughed. "I even went ahead and picked out a song for the 3 of you to sing."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the 3 girls were on the stage and once the music started playing Paige had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. Hazel had picked a very appropriate song.  
  
Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me   
  
Why am I so missunderstood   
  
Why can't they see   
  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel   
  
That I used to be   
  
They say I'll understand it all in good time   
  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind   
  
Goin' crazy with this push me pull me   
  
Caught between wrong and right   
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me   
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be   
  
The moral of the story is I got no choice   
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
Paige just shook her head at Hazel who was laughing hysterically. The song ended and instead of heading back to the table, Paige took a detour for the bar to get another drink.  
  
"You're a pretty good singer." A voice behind her startled her. She turned around.   
  
"Thanks," she said smiling. She looked at the guy. He was hot. Taller than her, with short brown hair and piercing eyes. His voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"You're welcome. You know, you're also very pretty. You remind me of this girl I used to know."  
  
Paige squinted her eyes, trying to recognize the face. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
The guy took a drink from his beer bottle and leaned closer. "Hey Spirit."  
  
A.N. Hopefully this chapter reads smoother than I think it does. More up tomorrow! Or maybe tonight, if I can't sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So yeah, I was going to be mean and not post this for a few days and leave you all hanging, but darn that insomnia! Had to write something and then figured I may as well post. This chapter isn't as happy as the others were, just a warning. Once again, huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and for giving your ideas and suggestions! Enjoy! And as always, I don't own any of these characters, though I'm starting to really wish I did!  
  
Paige took a step back in horror. "Dean," she whispered. She looked around, trying to find one of her friends.  
  
"So you do remember me. That's good, because I haven't forgotten about you." He looked her up and down, and then looked at the exit that was about 5 steps away from them. "I think we should go for a walk, don't you?" He grabbed her arm and before she could do anything and before anyone could notice, he forced her outside in the ally behind the club.  
  
"What do you want Dean?" she asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
Dean laughed. "What's the matter, afraid I'm going to hurt you? Don't worry Paige, I'm harmless, remember? I mean if I wasn't, then the police would have arrested me back then." He took a step closer and Paige could smell the beer on his breath.   
  
"Please, just let me go back inside," she pleaded.  
  
"Now Paige, that's no way to treat one of your fans. I am you know. A fan, that is. I watch you on MTV every day." He was still holding on to her arm and it was beginning to hurt. "Let's get right to the point though Spirit. We never had our 2nd date. I feel bad about that, I really do. I mean, I guess you could say we did. Although I don't know what kind of girl thinks a good 2nd date involves having the police question the guy on whether or not he attacked the girl on the first date."  
  
Paige closed her eyes. She was starting to shake and she knew that soon she'd be crying. "Please Dean, don't do this."  
  
"Do what? I'm just trying to be the good guy here and give you what you wanted. Another date with me." Dean stepped even closer to her. "Even though you tried to get me in trouble you were still my favorite conquest," he whispered in her ear. "I've thought about having a second chance so many times I can't even tell you."  
  
"No!" She cried out before he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to break away but he was still stronger than her. He pushed her hard up against the wall. "What can I say? I missed you Spirit." He removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it was his own mouth.  
  
Paige struggled against him, trying to get away. He had a tight grip on her but she managed to free one arm, and struck him across the face. It stunned him enough to release his hold on her, but she didn't make it to the door before he got a hold of her again.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered, slapping her. "That really wasn't a smart thing to do." He threw her down to the ground, and she felt her head make contact with the asphalt of the parking lot. The hit was so hard it left her slightly dazed and she couldn't move before he got on top of her.   
  
Paige was too scared and her head hurt too much for her to fight back. She lay there motionless, tears streaming from her eyes. She shut them tightly, wishing everything would just stop.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here?" The door from the club opened and Paige could make out 2 shadows in the light. She felt the weight of him being lifted off of her and heard the sound of someone's fist making contact with Dean's jaw, cracking it. She felt someone lift her into a sitting position and heard them ask if she was okay, but she couldn't speak.  
  
"You sick bastard, I warned you once, if you ever came near her again I'd make sure you'd regret it." Paige recognized the voice as JT's.   
  
"Oh you did, did you?" Dean looked at him. "Oh right, the mascot." He looked over and saw Spinner holding Paige up. "Wow, towel boy too." He smirked at Paige. "Still got the same bodyguards I see Spirit." He started to walk away but JT stood in his way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said. He punched Dean so hard that Dean fell backward, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys, what happened?" Hazel was standing in the doorway now.  
  
"Hazel, have someone call the police." JT knelt down next to Spinner and Paige. "You should probably call an ambulance too. Paige, are you okay?"  
  
"Paige!" Spinner shook her slightly.   
  
But Paige didn't answer. She couldn't take her eyes off of Dean, who was laying a few feet away, unconscious. She felt cold, and began shivering. She could hear the voices around her but she couldn't make out any words. Her head still hurt and she was feeling dizzy. She couldn't open her mouth to say anything though. Everything around her started to go black and before she could warn anyone, she fainted. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: You know the rules. They aren't mine. Although I DID have a lovely dream involving JT last night. Sad, I know. Anyways, still much appreciation for everyone's reviews.... I've been trying to catch up on my reading Degrassi stuff here and you all are amazing writers! Also, I don't know the name of Paige's brother so I made one up...if any of you know the real name, that'd be great!  
  
Paige opened her eyes, blinking a few times. When her eyes adjusted to the dim lights she realized she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up but she was in too much pain. Her whole body hurt, especially her head. Reaching up, she gingerly touched her forehead. She winced and lay back against her pillows again. What had happened to her? She closed her eyes and tried to focus.  
  
She had been at Club Soda with everyone. She had had a few drinks. She had danced some. They sang kareoke. She had gone to the bar for another drink.  
  
Paige's eyes flew open and the scream was past her lips before she could stop it. Dean. He had forced her outside. Said terrible things to her. Thrown her to the ground and then-  
  
She forced the thoughts out of her head quickly, not ready to think about it. She was crying when the door opened and Ashley came in.  
  
"Paige, you're awake!" She stopped when she saw Paige was crying. "Oh Paige." She sat down next to her and hugged her. "You're okay," she said comfortingly. "Everything's going to be okay." She let Paige cry for a few minutes.  
  
Finally Paige took a few shaky breaths and leaned back in her bed. "Dean," she whispered, so quietly that Ashley almost didn't hear her.  
  
Ashley nodded. "Yeah, Dean was there tonight. I don't know exactly what happened though. I know we all wondered where you had gone and the bartender told Spinner that you had gone out the back with some guy. Spinner and JT fought over who was going to go see if you were okay and so both went and I guess they found you and Dean in the back parking lot. You hit your head pretty hard, you passed out right after they found you, but Paige, you should be proud of those guys. They messed Dean up pretty badly. I know JT broke his jaw and then knocked him out, but before the police arrived, he woke up and tried to get away." Ashley smiled. "Spinner made sure he wasn't going anywhere. Spin and JT have a few battle scars, but they so kicked Dean's ass. And then the cops came and took him away and we brought you to the hospital." She waited for Paige to say something, but Paige just lay there, looking at the ceiling, so she continued talking.  
  
"Like I said, you hit your head pretty bad. We tried to call your mom but no one answered so Hazel called your brother Will. He's out in the hallway talking to the doctors." She paused, expecting Paige to say something. Paige just closed her eyes.  
  
Ashley squeezed her hand. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're awake. And safe." She looked at the doorway. "I'm going to go tell Will you're awake though, he's been pretty worried. I'll be right back."  
  
Soon Will and a doctor were in the room. "Hey lil sis, you had me worried there," Will said. "I finally got mom on the phone, she's on her way over. I know you probably want to go home but the doctor thinks it would be best for you to stay here tonight." Will looked down at her. "Paige, do you need anything? Some water maybe?"  
  
Paige couldn't form the words. She just shifted her eyes so she was looking at him and barely shook her head no.   
  
The doctor stepped forward. "Paige, I'm Dr. Lisbon. I know you've been through a tough time tonight and I bet all you want to do is sleep but there is some things I need to discuss with you." When she didn't say anything, he kept talking. "Paige, there is a police officer waiting outside who needs to talk to you as soon as possible."  
  
Paige shook her head vehemently. The last thing she wanted was to talk to a police officer.  
  
"Paige, you need to tell the police what happened," Will insisted gently. "And you have to do it tonight. Paige don't let this happen again. Don't let Dean get away with the same thing twice."  
  
"No!" The word came out in a choked sob. She looked at Will and Ashley and Dr. Lisbon. "No," she repeated, this time much quieter.  
  
Will and Dr. Lisbon exchanged a look and finally Dr. Lisbon nodded. "All right then Paige. We'll let you rest for now, but I'm telling you, the police officer will still be here when you wake up."  
  
Paige just nodded. She didn't care what they were saying anymore, she just wanted to be left alone. She closed her eyes and waited for them to leave her room.  
  
When she was alone again she opened her eyes and stared out the window. It was late, she realized, almost four in the morning according to the clock on the wall.  
  
She looked down at her arms and saw that bruises were already starting to form. How could she have let this happen again? How could she be attacked and almost raped a second time by the same guy? What could she possibly tell the police when they asked her what happened? Why would they believe that she didn't know exactly who he was the moment he approached her.  
  
She hadn't though. Paige realized that she had no idea who Dean was until he had called her Spirit. Had she really put him that far out of her mind in the past 6 years that she couldn't even recognize him?  
  
Paige was angry now. Not just at Dean but at herself as well. How could she have been so stupid as to not remember every single detail about him so she could protect herself from him? She should have known that when nothing happened to him the first time that there would always be a chance she would run into him again. She had fooled herself into thinking that by getting over the whole attack and moving on with her life and trying to forget everything about it was what would be best.  
  
Suddenly something inside of Paige snapped. No, she realized. None of this was her fault. She had every reason in the world to put everything behind her before. No, none of this was her fault at all. It was Dean's. He was the bad one here, not her.  
  
And now it was up to her. She finally had the chance to make sure that he never had the opportunity to do this to anyone else ever again.  
  
She just had to be brave and not give up so easily this time.  
  
Shaking, Paige reached for the call button and pressed it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ugh! I'm having problems now! I can't decide whom to have Paige end up with! Such decisions! If any of you have any thoughts, please let me know. Thoughts about that or anything else of course! Oh, and just a note, I did add my ail screen name to my profile. As for the customary, Degrassi isn't mine * tear * But if they were mine, who would Paige end up with???? Oh, and stay tuned, there's one more confrontation coming up with Dean...  
  
Paige was lying in her bed watching reruns of Daria on cable. It had been 4 days since she had given the police her statement of what happened with Dean. She knew Dean had been released from custody on bail, but luckily there was a restraining order keeping him from getting anywhere near her.   
  
Even though Paige knew she had done the right thing she had pretty much spent the last 4 days by herself. She didn't want to talk to anyone even though everyone kept stopping over to check on her. They just couldn't understand that she just wanted to be left alone.   
  
MTV didn't understand either. Sure, they had given her the extra time off that she requested, but they had made it pretty clear that she needed to return to New York very quickly.  
  
Paige heard the doorbell ring. She closed her eyes and prayed that her mother would send whoever it was away. She muted the TV and listened as her mom's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
"...She just seems so withdrawn, I can't get her to come out of her room half the time. She won't eat, I don't know if she's sleeping, she barely even talks to me."   
  
She sighed when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned the volume of the TV back up.  
  
"Hey Paige, you busy?" JT was standing in her doorway.  
  
Paige rolled over. "Kind of. I'm waiting to see if Sandy lets Quinn back into the Fashion Club this time or not."  
  
JT sat down next to her. "Well, it's still early. They'll replay this episode at least 2 more times tonight and once again tomorrow."  
  
Paige cracked a smile for his benefit. She knew he wasn't leaving so she turned the TV off. "So what, was it your turn to come check on me?"  
  
"Oh we're not even taking turns anymore," JT said. "It's pointless because everyone's tired of getting the door slammed in their face. No, apparently they all waited until I was in the bathroom and then voted on who should come over."  
  
"Lucky you." Paige tried to hide her smile this time but JT caught it.  
  
"Wow, 2 smiles in 5 minutes. Either you're really happy to see me, or you're just smiling to try and get rid of me. So which is it?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "Are you leaving anytime soon?"  
  
"Not a chance." JT grinned. "Admit it, you're happy to see me."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"   
  
"Save the sarcasm Michalchuk, you know I love it when you're saucy." JT wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "I don't need you guys to baby-sit me you know," she said. "I really am fine. I just need to be alone for awhile."  
  
"See, I get that you think that's the best thing right now. But don't you think having this whole support system thing we're offering you is like, a million times better?  
  
"If I deserved you guys, then yes! Yes, it would be better than me sitting up here alone!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve us, we're your friends."  
  
"Yeah, but what kind of friend have I been?" Paige stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside.  
  
"I don't understand. Paige, what's going on?"  
  
"Don't you see JT? The other night happened for a reason."  
  
"Yeah, the reason being I got to beat the bastard up."  
  
"No," Paige said softly. "It happened to teach me a lesson." She turned around and faced him. "JT, do you remember what I was like in school?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. You were always the most popular, with the most friends, always well dressed." JT didn't know where she was going with this.  
  
"I was a bitch JT. A total stuck up hag." She sighed. "And as soon as I could, I left this place. I moved as far away as I could and I never looked back. I abandoned even my closest friends. And I didn't care. I became this new person. Nobody knew the Paige everyone here knew. And for awhile I was happy."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"And then I came back here. And within days I was back to the old Paige. Hanging out with everyone is fabulous don't get me wrong. But some of my worst qualities came back to haunt me." She looked down. "Like playing 2 guys at the same time just because I could."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed you were doing that," JT said.  
  
"Exactly. So then what happens? I run into Dean and he reminds me exactly why I changed my entire life."  
  
"Paige, you are not a bad person," JT said firmly. "And no one thinks you are at all."  
  
"Right." Paige sighed. "I do owe you an apology though," she said. "The way I've been playing you against Spinner hasn't been fair at all. To either one of you."  
  
JT shrugged. "I'm not stupid Paige, I know you and him still have feelings for each other. I just kind of wished that maybe you'd start to see that I wouldn't be such a bad guy to date."  
  
Paige sat down next to him again. "You're a good friend JT," she said. "And I won't lie and say I haven't thought about the whole more-than-friend possibilities between us, but right now, I don't think I'm in any position to make a decision like that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
She smiled and reached over to hug him. "Thank you for coming over," she said sincerely.  
  
"Anytime." JT fought the urge to run his hand through her hair. "And just so you know. The other night had nothing to do with teaching you a lesson. If anything, it was about giving you the chance to make sure Dean never does this ever again. And to show you just how strong you really are." He stood up to leave. "I've got to go but hey, remember tonight is Mr. Simpson's party. I know everyone would love to see you there."  
  
Paige smiled. "We'll see," she said. "Bye." She listened as he talked with her mom downstairs. She knew she should go down as well and talk to her mom but instead she looked out the window again. Maybe she would go to the party tonight. Maybe everyone did have a point; she couldn't spend the rest of her life alone.  
  
"Paige honey?" Her mom called up the stairs. "Dinner's going to be ready in 5 minutes, will you be down?"  
  
Paige took a deep breath. "I'll be right there Mom!" she called back. She felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off of her. Dinner with her family was exactly what she needed. And after that, well, what good would a Degrassi Community School party be without her? 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Mwahahaha, I think I've finally figured out an ending to my little story! Although I'm not quite to the end just yet, I'm having too much fun writing this; we've still got a few chapters to go! And btw.... who names their child Mike Michalchuk??? Yeah, for this story, he stays Will.... mayhaps in future stories I'll use Mike.   
  
  
  
And oh yeah ~ I don't own anything.  
  
Paige was wandering down the hallways of Degrassi. The party was going on in the gym and she having a great time, she had just needed a minute to herself.  
  
"Paige? What are you doing?"  
  
So much for her minute. Paige turned around. "Hey Spin, just taking a break from all the craziness inside. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just saw you head out and got worried."  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," she said smiling. "But I don't mind the company. Wanna walk with me?" She held out her hand.  
  
"I'm glad you came tonight," Spinner said.  
  
"Me too." She looked around. "It seems like forever ago that we were here, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Look, Ms. Kwan's old room." Spinner opened the door and they walked in.  
  
Paige sat down on the teacher's desk and giggled. "Remember back when she was teaching us improv?"  
  
Spinner groaned. "The delivery man and the lonely housewife? How could I forget?"  
  
"Ha ha, what was my line? Oh yes." Paige batted her eyelashes. "But I won't sign for that package unless you absolutely come in for something." She burst out in giggles again. "I think that's when I knew you were the guy for me Spin. When I saw your package."  
  
Spinner blushed. "Shut up," he said, laughing. "Too bad I'm not the guy for you now, huh?" he asked.   
  
Paige sighed. "What?"  
  
"Come on, I know you saw JT today. I've been over to your place every day since you got out of the hospital, twice a day, and you wouldn't see me. I get it Paige."  
  
"No, you don't get it," Paige insisted gently. "I don't know if I can explain it to you."  
  
"Typical." Spinner stood up and paced. "You never explain things Paige. You never have. You do things without saying why and leave everyone to whatever conclusions they come to on their own."  
  
"You want an explanation? Fine, I'll give you one." Paige stood up too. "When I'm with JT he doesn't force the issue with me. He makes me laugh, and he listens to what I say, and he makes me feel comfortable. And safe. Ever since I got back here, whenever you and I talk, we end up fighting because you're jealous of JT. Who are we kidding Spinner, we'd be fighting even if JT wasn't in the picture. We fight because we're bored, and we know what buttons to push and-"  
  
Paige couldn't finish her sentence because Spinner pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was so caught by surprise that it took a few moments for her to respond. And when she did respond, she was kissing him back.  
  
Spinner pulled away finally. "The reason we fight Michalchuk, is so that we can make up," he said.   
  
Paige took a deep breath and stepped back. She had forgotten what it was like kissing Spinner. "We were always good at making up," she agreed.  
  
"Way better than we were with fighting," he said. And then before Paige knew it, they were on top of Ms. Kwan's desk, kissing like a couple of teenagers.  
  
"Paige, I love you," Spinner said quietly, kissing her.  
  
Paige's eyes flew open. She opened her mouth to talk but before she could, the classroom door opened.  
  
They both looked up and saw JT standing there.  
  
"JT!" Paige practically pushed Spinner off of her and sat up.  
  
"Not in any position to make a decision, huh Paige?" JT asked. "Looks like you found a position all right."  
  
"JT wait-"  
  
"Forget it. I should have known better anyways." Paige hated the way JT was looking at her. "I'll see you around." He backed out of the room and left.  
  
Paige sat there with her head in her hands. One part of her was screaming to chase after him, and the other part of her was telling her to let him go for now and stay with Spinner.  
  
"Paige, did you hear what I said before York interrupted?" Spinner asked. "I said I lo-"  
  
"I heard you," Paige said quickly, not wanting to hear it again. She looked up at him. "Spin, I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise. It's just... I'm so confused right now; I don't know what I want. I don't even know what I'm doing half of the time." She reached out and took his hand. "I think it's best if I go home now, but I want to see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Spinner just nodded. "Can I walk you out to your car at least?"  
  
Paige nodded. They left the classroom, went back to the gymnasium and said goodbye to everyone and then headed for the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Paige?"  
  
"Yeah Spin?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise back inside. I didn't know what I was saying until I already said it."  
  
Paige smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She closed her car door and drove home.  
  
When she got home, she saw a note from her mom saying that there was a message for her on the answering machine. She hit the play button on the machine and then poured herself a glass of diet coke, listening to the message.  
  
"Miss Michalchuk, this is Sergeant Thomas. I'm calling to let you know that I just received word that Dean pleaded no contest to the charges against him and his court date for sentencing is Wednesday. If you wish to attend the hearing, you can prepare a statement for the judge to hear before the sentence is handed out. If you are interested, please give me a call."  
  
Paige set her glass down and stared at the answering machine. No contest. Even now, he wouldn't admit he was guilty. She had been warned about this though. Sergeant Thomas had said he would most likely plead this way to receive a lighter sentence.  
  
"Not if I can help it," she said aloud. She wasn't going to let him get away with what he did a second time.  
  
Paige looked at the phone now, wanting to call JT and ask him if he would attend the hearing with her. How selfish was that, she asked herself. JT had just witnessed a moment he probably never wanted to see in his life, and now she wanted him to be at her side.  
  
Paige felt like sitting down at the table and writing out a list. Reasons why she should choose Spinner and reasons why she should choose JT. She knew she couldn't go on like this much longer. She obviously had strong feelings for both of them; she just needed to figure out which feelings were the strongest.  
  
I know who she chooses, I know who she chooses! * sticks tongue at the readers * Sorry, that wasn't very nice. More up very soon, I promise!! 


	9. Chapter 8 Not Myself

Author's Note: Well, I think we're down to the final 3 chapters here...though maybe I can stretch it to 4. In any case, I'm doing these chapters a little bit differently than the rest. I'm going to cave and do songfic. I can't help it! I was listening to these songs tonight and they made PERFECT sense for my chapters. If you don't agree after reading them, let me know and I'll play around with them. Now, as for what's mine and what's not ~  
  
Would you believe that I won the rights to Degrassi on Ebay?  
  
No? Yeah, I didn't think so. But I did do a search for Degrassi items just out of curiosity.  
  
And also, the song Not Myself is not mine either. It belongs to my future husband, John Mayer. (And I know there's no video for this song; I made that up.)  
  
Paige stared down at the piece of paper she was writing on. She had less than 13 hours to finish the statement she was going to read at Dean's hearing. She would have been done a long time ago if she hadn't spent most of her time making a pros and cons list for both JT and Spinner.   
  
She set her pen down and decided she needed a break. She wandered into the living room and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, she decided on Fuse (the Canadian version of MTV for those of you who don't know).  
  
Dedicate Live was on. Paige loved this show. You could email in a request to play a song for someone and they would play the video along with whatever message you wanted to send to that person.  
  
Paige had an idea. She went into her brother's bedroom and turned on his computer. Logging onto the Fuse web page she quickly typed in her request and her message. She knew it would go through, she knew the producer of the show.  
  
She went back into the living room and watched anxiously, hoping this would work.  
  
Two commercial breaks later she recognized the video for her song. She heard the beginning music and saw her message appear on the TV screen.  
  
From: ~PartyGirlPaige~ To: ~UguysKnowWhoUR ~ Sorry about the drama I've caused you both, It hasn't been fair and I'm just confused. Hope the song helps you see why. Heart, Paige  
  
Paige closed her eyes and listened to the song.  
  
~ * Suppose I said I am on my best behavior * ~  
  
~* And there are times I lose my worried mind * ~   
  
~* Would you want me when I'm not myself * ~  
  
~* Wait it out while I am someone else * ~  
  
~ * Suppose I said colors change for no good reason * ~  
  
~ * And words will go from poetry to prose * ~  
  
~ * Would you want me when I'm not myself * ~  
  
~ * Wait it out while I am someone else * ~  
  
~ * And I, in time will come around * ~  
  
~ * I always do for you * ~  
  
~ * Suppose I said * ~  
  
~ * You're my saving grace * ~  
  
Paige went back to the computer and wrote a quick email, thanking her friend at the television studio. Now she just had to hope and pray that both guys saw it.   
  
On cue, her phone rang. She saw on caller id that it was JT. "Hello?" she said nervously.  
  
"Taking over the airwaves here in Canada as well I see," he said.  
  
Paige smiled. "What can I say, I'm worldwide. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I'm sorry I was rude the other night, I was just caught off guard, that's all."  
  
"Believe me, so was I." She paused. "JT I don't know what to say. Right now, I have feelings for both of you. I know that probably isn't what you want to hear, but I have to be truthful."  
  
JT was silent for a moment. "I know," he said finally. "And I'm going to let you decide on your own what you want. I just want to make sure we're friends either way Paige."  
  
Paige smiled, relieved. "Of course we're going to be friends," she said. She hesitated. "Now can I ask you a friendly question?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dean pleaded no contest to the charges. His sentence hearing is tomorrow. I'm going to go so that I can speak in front of the judge before he hands down his sentence. I need all the moral support I can get JT, will you be there?"  
  
"You don't have to ask me that, of course I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks." Paige hesitated again. "I do have to tell you though, I'm going to ask Spinner to be there too. And Hazel and Ashley and everyone."  
  
"I figured you would want everyone there." JT laughed. "Just make sure I don't have to sit next to Spinner, okay?"  
  
Paige laughed too. "Deal." She yawned. "It's getting late though, and I need to finish figuring out what I'm going to say. The hearing starts at 2 tomorrow. See you there?"  
  
"I'll be there." JT promised. "Good night and sweet dreams Paige."  
  
"Night JT." Paige put the phone down and chewed on her lower lip. She wondered if Spinner had seen her video. She put her hand on the phone again. Before she could stop herself, she dialed his phone number.  
  
"Party Girl Paige," he drawled into the phone. "I was just about to call you."  
  
"Oh yeah, any reason why?" she asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you're still listening to that John Mayer crap," he said teasingly.  
  
"Shush." There was an awkward silence when neither knew what to say next.  
  
"I've waited for you for 7 years Paige, I think I know who you are by now. I know what I'm up against and what I'm in for," Spinner said finally. "And I get that you're scared that history is going to repeat itself and we're going to end up starting world war 3 or something. The thing you don't see is, I've thought about all of this ever since we broke up. I'm still here Paige. I haven't gone anywhere."  
  
"But maybe I did," she said softly. "Maybe I've grown to be not myself, but someone else completely different."  
  
"Not a chance," Spinner said immediately. "You're exactly the same Paige I knew. Yeah, you're a little bit nicer now than you used to be, but you're still the same girl through and through. Nothing could change that."  
  
"Maybe." Paige swallowed. "I have a favor to ask you Spin."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Dean's sentencing is tomorrow. Will you go? I need all the moral support I can get."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there no question. I want to see the look on his face when he gets exactly what he deserves."  
  
"Me too." Paige paused. "I did ask JT too," she said. "And Hazel and everyone else."  
  
"Paige, I'm still going to be there. I promise."  
  
"Good." Paige felt better. "It's getting late and I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Paige hung up the phone and suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted to say to Dean. She sat down at the table and began writing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Paige couldn't sit still. She fidgeted in her seat, playing with her hair and smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress. Her mom was on one side of her, her brother on the other, and all of her friends were behind her.  
  
She stared at the door up towards the front of the courtroom. That must be where they would bring Him in from, she realized. Her heart started to beat faster, what would she do when she saw Him? What would He do when He saw her?  
  
The judge came in and everyone stood. Through the buzzing in her ears, Paige faintly heard him call for Dean to be brought into the room.  
  
And there He was. Dressed in a dark green shirt, black tie and jacket. His eyes connected with hers and he smiled at her.  
  
Paige felt sick. How dare He? How could He look at her and just smile like nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She tried all her tactics: reciting poetry, counting to 10 in French.  
  
She felt her mom gently nudge her shoulder. "Honey, are you ready?" she whispered.  
  
Paige nodded. She knew she couldn't back down. She had to speak. Shortly, she was called to the floor.  
  
Paige stood up and walked over to the witness stand. She sat down and took a deep breath. Looking down at the piece of paper she held in her hands, she saw that it was shaking. She closed her eyes, regained her composure, and began to speak.  
  
"Thank you, Judge Salinger for letting me have this opportunity to speak," she began. She looked out at the courtroom and focused on the faces.  
  
On one side of the room was her entire support system. On the other, Dean and his parents. Hazel and Ashley both mouthed, "We love you" to her and she smiled, ready to talk.  
  
"Seven years ago, something terrible happened to me," she started. "I was date-raped by someone I hardly knew. In that one night, he took everything away from me. My security, my trust, my confidence in myself and in others. At that time, I was too scared to do anything and by the time I was ready, it was too late. My rapist got away with it. Then, a few weeks ago, I ran into him again. Again, he tried to take something from me, my recovery. He almost succeeded, but luckily, I have wonderful friends who were there to take care of me." She looked up and smiled at her friends.  
  
"After the 2nd attempt to attack me, I was ashamed. How could I let myself be put in the same situation with the same person twice? I don't have an answer for that, but through the wisdom of my friends and family, as well as the thinking I've done myself, I've come to this realization. What happened a few weeks ago was more of a blessing than anything else. Because of it, I now get to do what I couldn't do 7 years ago." Paige set her paper down and looked directly into Dean's eyes.  
  
When she spoke, her voice was clear and loud. "You raped me Dean. And what happened didn't just happen that one night. You raped me nearly every night in my worst nightmares for 7 years. And when I was finally brave enough to come back to where it happened, you tried to do it again. I will not let you take my life from me again. And I will be damned if I ever let you do what you did to me to another girl. You are a disturbed individual who needs help and from the bottom of my heart, I pray that you spend every day of your life thinking about what you did to me, and I hope you regret it. I will move on with my life, I can promise you that. But you will spend every day thinking about what you did to me and it is my wish that one day you realize what a terrible person you really are." Paige stared right at Dean and for the first time since they had met, she wasn't the one to break the gaze. She smiled triumphantly when he looked away from her.  
  
"Thank you, Your Honor." She stood up and went back to her seat.  
  
As she sat down, she was smiling. She had done it. She had confronted Dean and she had done it without breaking down. He wouldn't hurt her ever again.  
  
  
  
Yay for Paige!! Now, who does she end up with? "Dun dun dun...." * cues cheesy music * 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay, call me crazy, but I decided to write a more final ending to this story....thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, your support has been fabulous!! Hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next phase!! And as always, I don't own them...yet.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast!" Spinner said, raising his champagne glass in the air. It was later that afternoon and Paige's mom had invited everyone over to celebrate. "To Paige, an amazing, wonderful, if not well-dressed girly girl who finally put the monster in his place. The world is a better place now. Cheers."  
  
Paige stared at Spinner as he made his toast. Then, her eyes shifted over to where JT was standing. She had to give them both credit though. They had both been completely there for her in the courtroom and they had even managed to be friendly towards each other.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
The voice startled her out of her thoughts. "What's up JT?" she asked.  
  
"You just looked off in your own little world, I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine," she promised. "Why wouldn't I be? It's finally over," she said smiling.  
  
JT smiled and put his hand on her arm. "I'm so happy everything worked out," he said sincerely. "I hate to do this, but I need to go. I have to pack for my trip to BC."  
  
"Trip to BC?"  
  
"Yeah, Toby and I have to go meet with some of out programmers."  
  
"Oh. Well, when will you be back?" Paige asked.  
  
"Four or five days. Are you still going to be here in town?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah I'm staying til next week." She gave him a quick hug. "Have a safe trip," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "And JT, thanks again for everything."  
  
"Anytime." JT left.  
  
One by one, everyone else started to leave and soon it was Paige and Spinner alone in her living room.  
  
"So what now?" Spinner asked.  
  
Paige shrugged. "I don't know. I feel as though I should be celebrating.. There's this huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. Spin, I can breath easily again! I don't need to be afraid anymore."  
  
"Well let's celebrate then." Spinner said. "Anything you want to do, dinner, movies, dancing, whatever, let's go."  
  
Paige decided on dinner and when they were finished they decided to take a walk because it was so nice out.  
  
"I can't believe how much I'm going to miss this place when I go back to New York," Paige said sadly. "I had forgotten how much I loved it here."  
  
"So then don't go." The words were out of Spinner's mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Paige looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't stay Spinner," she said softly. "My life is in New York now."  
  
"What life Paige?" Spinner asked. "No offense, but you have a job there. That's it. Everything else, your family, your friends, me." Spinner paused. "We're all right here. Where you should be."  
  
Paige sat down on a nearby park bench. "It's not that easy Spin."  
  
"Yes it is," he insisted gently. "Paige, think about it. Everything you need is here." He picked up her hand. "I'm here," he said quietly.  
  
Paige looked down at their two hands intertwined together. Then she looked back up into his eyes. "You make it sounds so simple," she said. "As if me moving here would change everything, make everything better." She sighed. "Do you really think we'd be okay?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that honestly?" Spinner asked.  
  
Paige nodded. "Well I wouldn't want you to lie to me," she said lightly. "Spin, just say it."  
  
"Okay. But first this." Spinner leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a quick kiss and Paige didn't have time to respond, so she just smiled at him and waited.  
  
"Paige, I love you. I told you that last week. I've always loved you; I never stopped. If anything, I've only grown to love you more. And having you back here in my life again, well, I can't let you go that easily. I don't think I can let you go at all." He paused. "In fact, I'm so sure that you and I belong together, that today, before the hearing, I went out and bought this for you." He handed her a small box.  
  
Paige opened the box and her jaw dropped. "Spinner." She whispered.   
  
Lying in the box was a ring. A very nicely sized diamond ring set in a platinum band.  
  
"What do you say, Michalchuk?" Spinner asked smiling. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Paige didn't have to think before she answered. Looking at him, she knew immediately. "Of course I'll marry you!" she said, smiling. She laughed as he took her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
And for the first time in a long time, Paige Michalchuk felt complete. She was finally going to be happy and there was nothing, nothing at all that could get in her way.  
  
Okay, different than my previous endings but come on! This is so much better! And of course, there's a sequel being planned as we speak. I mean, think of the possibilities!   
  
~ * Will Paige and Spinner live happily ever after? * ~  
  
~ * Or will JT once again become part of the picture? * ~  
  
~* Will Paige really be happy back in Canada, or will she miss the fast-paced MTV lifestyle she was just getting used to? * ~  
  
Mwahahahahaha!! Stay tuned for more! I promise...it'll be 100% intense!! (sorry, couldn't help myself) 


End file.
